Starlit sky
by Azi sunshine
Summary: Takasugi and Kamui have been captured by the Ahou reinforcements. They stay imprisoned in the adjoining cells, and there exists one escape route for them, although it's a bit radiculose.


**Starlit sky**

**Kamui x Takasugi / or Takasugi x Kamui (it's up to you I think) – yaoi, lemon, light spoilers for chapters 310-311 / episode 215.**

**Rated M for yaoi content, male x male sex etc. – nothing more then oral though. If you love the characters but hate yaoi, please don't read it - for your own sake and sanity.**

**Owning Gintama? Don't make me laugh. A miserable creature like me would have never had thought of it's brillance. I only own my dirty mind.**

**Additional comment: Originally I planned to publish the story in chapters, but in the end I decided to publish it in one piece. I don't think its better that way, but at least you'll have a chance to read it in whole (if I were to publish in chapters it could have never been finished – I could have changed my mind about publishing or smth). **

**Betaed by: Teiden**

**Location: Harusames' broken down vessel / and Kiheitai's ship in the later parts.**

**Introduction: Something went wrong and when the Kiheitai's members have already boarded their ship, Takasugi and Kamui have been captured by the called by Ahou reinforcements. They stay imprisoned at the first basement floor in the adjoining cells; under this floor the 7****th**** Division is staying. They talk but quit doing so when someone appears at the end of the prison's passage.**

* * *

><p>Prologue: In your smile, could be seen much more pain then in your cloudy look. It's a common thing to know the reason behind a cloudy face of the person in pain, but it's harder to find out the reason behind someone's smile. I want to know the reason behind this smile which you used to carry. So could you be more cloudy today?<p>

* * *

><p>"Kamui!" the wasp-like Amanto started with a buzzling aftersound. "It hus been quite a mistake killing the Ahou Admiral. He was already a son of one of the Harusames' bigwigs. There's punishment which awaits you, no matter haw you look at it."<p>

Looking somewhere around the cell's ceiling, the transparent Amanto smiled warmly.

"Do you hus anything to say?" the buzzling voice asked.

"It can't be helped," the Yato answered airly, unconcerned. Still smiling, he put his hand on the back of his head. He didn't plan on prolonging the discussion, however, the interlocutor hadn't looked to him as a worth while person; and more rather worth a wasp of sparing his time.

Takasugi, with a gloomy look, observed the conversation from his adjoining cell. He saw the scene as grotesque and pitiful.

"Here gous the choises for you. The big wheels are mercifully offered," the wasp Amanto continued "You'll die, or have your dick sucked before Harusames' eyes."

"Ughhh," the orange-haired creature grew pale and shivered on hearing the idea. "What an extreme thing to devise. And who has been so nice to suggest it?" he asked with the stupid smile on his face again.

Takasugi grew pale at the same time as Kamui, but from then on, the smile didn't appear on his face.

"That's enough message for thou. Thou know the rules. It's nothing new in here. Things like that take place, although aren't common. But since there's someone who wants to see it so badly, there still exists the way out for you, to get off of here alive," the dronning Amanto continued. "There's plenty of women we trade everyday, so you can pick one of then."

"Well hot damn. I won't anyway." Kamui commented. "Thank you for the fantastic memo. I can't say I'm not surprised."

"The deadline is tommorow evening. If I were you, I would prefer death; knowing the way haw it'd be arranged," the wasp Amanto advised, to then leave the prison's corridor.

"You see this?" Kamui adressed Takasugi, who stood by the wall of the adjoining cell. "Work for the bastards for years, and that's what you can get. Huh," he sighed.

"I'm not in the position to talk. There's punihment for me too since they've already traded my head to the Bakufu a while ago," he said, calmly lighting his pipe.

"Should I feel guilty?" the Yato smiled at him. "If you hadn't rescued me back then, this would have never happened," he said while playing with his umbrella; opening and closing it. "But say, Earthbrawler-san," he laughted cheerfully. "She really is a cursed gambler! We lost and look what happened to us!" he tittered, finally sitting on the floor.

"If it continues like this, neither you nor I shall kill that idiot Gintoki," the samurai replied, sneering.

"Hehe. It seems so," Kamui continued on laughting. "That's good for him, at least, for now. Although his death will come eventually, even without our participation... However, it pisses me off a little my own death is coming before his."

"But, well... Let's put this aside for a moment. It's not like I'd to suggest something, but wouldn't you even consider the second option? I know it sucks, literally, as well as objectively, but you still have a way out off this mess no matter 'haw' you look at it," the one-eyed samurai thew the latter a glimpse.

"I don't think so. There's no way I'm going to let any trash woman touch my great Yato body. Even if I had agreed on their terms, I probably would kill her before she got started." The orange-haired creature closed his eyes, sighing.

"So scary, Spacebrawler-san." Takasugi smirked warmly, looking at Kamui from his cell. "But maybe they have some non-trash, from time to time?"

"I can say with the utmost certianty they dont. Just have a look at that rotten organicism, and think of how rotten you have to be in trades; and even more lower-leveled than it."

"True enough. I'll say nothing more," he said, but then addded. "Still, it'd be nice if we were to meet once more."

"Will you miss me?" Kamui asked with a smile.

"Maybe," and Takasugi returned it."I nearly had you on board, so it's quite a waste you're going to die again so soon," he closed his eye, blowing off his smoke.

"So say, Earthbrawler-san. Would you do it for me?" the certain idea crossed Kamui's mind.

"What are you getting at?" the samurai asked still with a smile.

"Will you suck me off before the eyes of my superiors?" he explained.

Takasugi was struck down with the idea. He simply couldn't answer... immediantly that is.

"I wonder," he replied eventually, his voice much colder. "Don't take it as an agreement in anyway, but would you be okay with it?" he asked, still astonished.

"It's difficult to call it 'okay' no matter how you look at it. But still, if it were you, I'd probably consider this opportunity," he replied, not smiling with his eyes closed.

"Well, I think this would give me an option to escape the hands of the Bakufu; which nobody knows what will to do with me on Earth... Although, there's no need for mentioning of this extremally uneasyness. We even haven't had any contact with each other, and yet you want me to do such a thing to you. Additionally before the eyes of everyone."

"Your companions are not on the ship." Kamui cut in with his cherfully-stupid glee.

"Thanks for comforting me," the samurai cut him off ironically. "Even though it's a big help they managed to board the ship and escape before being sold to the Bakufu themselves. They don't have enough power to get me out of here with all these Harusame's units on board."

"So... your decision?" Kamui asked with his eyes now fully open. Takasugi answered:

"You're really in a hurry, and have already decided, haven't you?" he let his gaze rise to the Yato behind the bars. "I already told you we even haven't had any contact with each other. How can I say I agree?"

"You need a feeling, huh? Well, if you want I can embrace you or lick your lips through the bars." Kamui answered indifferently.

"Interesting..." Takasugi commented "Would you... for real?" he rose his eyebrow while looking at Kamui, surprised.

"I would, as I said. Although it's hard to say if I'll do it to your liking," the orange-creature stated, smiling once again.

Takasugi took a few steps in Kamui's direction hesitantly, as the latter rose up and went to the bars too.

"Interested already?" the Yato asked still with a warm smile on his face. "Please don't bite my tongue off."

"Afraid are we? I ensure you I won't. Don't forgot, I also have the chance in escaping this rotten place," he said as he neared the bars.

Kamui stretched his hand out and put it into Takasugi's hair. "Ready then?" he looked at Takasugi with his trustful gaze, feeling the latter's palm lightly touch his own hand. He neared the other man's face and dabbed his tongue out to then start slowly licking Takasugi's lips in an animalistic manner. The samurai clutched his hand and slid his own tongue out, joining it with Kamui's. He touched the orange hair, feeling it's pleasing structure, but then broke the kiss and moved back from the bars.

"Do that again and I'll fall for you," he said firmly. "I think you can count me in your plan though," he said as he closed his one eye, when two silhouettes appeared in the lit corridor.

"There you are, Takasugi," the two skull-masked Amanto walked towards the cell. "We have two great pieces of news for you," one of them started. "The first is that we checked earlier, and the Bakufu haven't got your crew. And we, the Harusame don't have them either. The second one is, you'll have a chance to see the execution, since your transfer has been planned on after it. Of course if you will cooperate," the samurai closed his eye, disgusted with these words. "We'll lift you to the interrogation room," the Amanto turned the switch on the remote control which he had been carrying with him, and the cell's floor slowly moved upwards, and the empty one barred room appeared near Kamui's one instead. He wasn't to see Takasugi until the next day.

* * *

><p>He woke up feeling the cold floor beneath him. A shiver went up his spine, so he sat up along the wall, covering himself with his uniform's coat. There was an omnipresent silence, so it probably had to be around early morning. Not even an hour passed and an old violet-skined big wheel appeared before his eyes.<p>

"You know the purpose of this talk," the elderly Amanto spoke lordly.

"Well I won't comment or anything. I can be sucked off but there's also my own conditions I want you to agree on..." Kamui started.

"I'm all ears," the elder looked at him, curious in what crazy thing he might hear from the former Harusame's 7th Division Captain.

"I want the samurai, Takasugi Shinsuke to do it. And," he rose so his eyes met with the elder alien."Since the rules say someone can kill the person who participates in the incident, or do with it everything he wants, I want for him to leave this place with me. If he doesn't kill me before, that is," he finished his part finally.

The big wheel laughed imperiously with a coughing pauses, and started holding back his huge headgear.

"You are wicked to the bones. I like the idea of yours." The current interlokutor was entertained. "We shall do our best to ensure the Khientai leader for you. You can do anything you want with him, even make him get laid, or be screwed by yourself," laughting still, he started taking his leave and soon disappeared from the Yato's view.

~A few minutes later at the interrogation room.~

"Takasugi," the elder entered the room and went to the barred area where the samurai was being held. "I do not know if this is good or bad news for you. But we decided not to give you up to the hands of the Bakufu. Instead, you shall assist Kamui on his armchair choise," he laughed, entertained and amused.

"Serves me right." Takasugi answered disconcerted. His eye had been closed for a while, and still hadn't opened. Nevertheless, he thought of Kamui's face, which was a better sight than the gobs which were passing throughout this room. Though, fortunately for him, at least it was Kamui and not anyone of the pigs drifting around. "Yet I thought my head _had already been sold _to the Bakufu," he added coldly.

The Amanto commented:

"We have our own way of doing things. The person who gets to see this pays more money than the Bakufu. And having Kamui degraded before the eyes of everyone will work good demonstrably." He was leaving the room, but added at the last second: "You can kill him if you want. There shall not be any escape route for you though if you do so. Your only way to space is to leave this place together or through your death."

* * *

><p>"So you've even guaranteed me an escape route," Takasugi said smiling to the orange-haired creature after they had faced each other in the grated circle, situated at the main part of the execution hall.<p>

Kamui sat on an armchair, a filthy one which had been stained with a spill from previous events; similar as to the kind which was about to happen, and Takasugi was standing before it.

The hall's seats were entirelly occupied with the various and numerous kinds of Amanto, who haden't been informed what they were about to see. The elder's voice cut off all their talks, though only for a moment.

"Welcome everyone. There is no need to say anything. Let's just watch this for ourselves. For this is the highly paid funeral party, for the glory of Admiral Ahou." He announced.

There were plenty of eyes that were scanning the scene which was streching before them. Some of the creatures neared to the bars. At least they were able to hear almost nothing because of the murmur of the many talks, which, on the other hand, was comforting for the duo inside the cage.

"Takasugi, I-" the transparent Amanto started with hesitation, as the samurai kneeled down before him, and placed his hands on the latter's lap.

"Say nothing more, and focus on the main feature. It'll be quicker that way." Takasugi replyed while looking at him from below.

He didn't like the Harusame's 'way of doing things', especially the part about situating Kamui on an armchair tainted with past events like this. He saw it as an exaggeration, and even personally, he didnt want Kamui to be hummilated any more.

But he moved one of his hands to the Yato's groin and started to gently touch the area though the cloth. He felt the body underneath this fingers getting bigger, and harder. Continuing on touching it, he unbuttoned the other man's pants to take in the sight of Kamui's erection. He slid his hand beneath the white underwear and took the latter's member into his hand with a squeeze. Then, starting to tug it gently, he tightened his grasp and rubbed the foreskin near the top very hard and fast at the same time.

Kamui complied with the samurai's suggestion, not just because of it's reasonable argumentation, but because of the view which he was seeing before his eyes. Takasugi neared his lips to the head of the his member, and tugging it continuousely as he started to lick it's bridle. The orange-haired creature was about to cum very quickly, and when Takasugi took him into his mouth and started to suck, he barely endured the urge to moan under the sensation, but he finally failed. "Nnnghh...!" he cut off his scream as his one hand tightened on part of the armchair. Takasugi was tugging and sucking him at once. While his fast moving tongue twirled on the surface of his erection, he was kneeling down before him, which has crushed Kamui at last. "Ahhh...!" he moaned, clenching his eyes shut at the sensation.

"Oi, oi, Spacebrawler-san. I told you not to say anything," the samurai rose his gaze for a moment, only to see Kamui on the verge of coming.

Kamui half-opened his eyes, and looked into Takasugi's one as he thought: "_I haven't said anything._"

Letting a few following moves lead him to his finish, he didn't make a sound; only clenched his teeth and eyelids at the moment of summit. The white liquid poured over his body just after Takasugi rose his own head to stand up. Kamui stood up too; fixed up his clothes, and waited until the bars had been risen, to finally submerge himself in the everlasting carrnage.

* * *

><p>Takasugi kicked the violet head which had been laying in his way, letting it join the heap of Amanto corpses which were scattered around. Well, that helped him to finish the creation of view, to his liking at least.<p>

Now there weren't any living creatures except for both of them, and the prisoners in the cells on board.

Takasugi went to the ship's navigation room to contact his own crew, letting Kamui deal with his imprisoned companies alone. The latter went directly to them and gave Abuto the device with keys to the remaining cells. The older Yato started releasing the 7th Division while Kamui was slowly took his leave; all the while waving his hand back to the others.

"Hey~!" Abuto called to his back. "Don't forget us on your yourney," he smiled, waiting as his nakama to collect themselves. "I see I finally managed to get rid off ya, ya moron."

"Well damn." Kamui commented. "If I were forgoten, you would have stayed here a bit longer ya know." He replied and left the place to again meet the samurai. Having reached the navigation room, he opened it.

Takasugi was sitting at the swirel seat, and he turned from the panel to finally face Kamui. He pulled his kiseru out of his mouth, and puffed the smoke out in a nice long stream.

They were to board his ship quite soon, if the current piece of junk would move in the apriopriate direction, that is.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, while night settled on the Khietai's ship, the Yato's silhouette flashed by the deck's opened area under the enormity of outer space. In his one hand holding an umbrella, and in the second, a small shoji latern. He ran up quickly barefoot to Takasugi's room, and waited in the darkness after knocking a few times.<p>

Takasugi looked out at a small peephole. He saw the Yato's figure with the upper part of its face covered with the umbrella in use. He set the door ajar, showing Kamui; dressed only in his sleepy clothes and with his hair unbraided. He was enjoying the space wind's cold strong puffs, which were smashing against his umbrella with a refreshing impact. The white shoji lamp being lightly swayed by the wind, it was illuminating the transparent face, giving it a bright shining afterglow. In the samurai's eye, he stood there under the vastness of the starlit sky.

_"What the hell is he thinking?"_ Was the first question which crossed Takasugi's mind after he saw the other man.

"Oi," the samurai smirked. "What happened to where you ended up here all of the sudden?" he asked pushing the door a bit wider.

A few minutes later, the items had been placed at the doorstep of the still unclosed door, whilst Kamui was sitting on Takasugi's bed, facing him. After a moment of talking, the samurai asked:

"You say you couldn't sleep?" He sent the orange-haired creature an intrigued glance.

"Well, I thought if I saw you, it would be easier, and I came here to do just that," the latter stood up from the bed. "I think I'll be taking my leave." Heading towards the door, he picked up his umbrella and then left the room.

"Hey," the samurai called after him. "What were you thinking, coming here all...?" his speach started to slow, but his question was quickly cut off.

"Just wanted to see ya'" Kamui replied from behind his own back. "It happened so I think I'll have a good night's sleep from now on," he waved his own hand, as a parting.

Takasugi picked up the estinguished lattern, and closed the door. Leaning with his back against it, he covered his eye with his sleeve, and took a deep breath. He then crossed the room and returned to his bed. He couldn't even squint his eye though. The transparent Amanto was in his view in the real world, as well as in his own.

_"Damn it,_" he winced at his own thoughts and stood up. He tied a sash tightly around his dressings, took a katana, and left his room to head towards the Yato's.

* * *

><p>~Takasugi in Kamui's room.~<p>

"I'm coming in," the samurai announced from behind the door, and opened it without knocking. Kamui was laying on his bed, but was awake. So when Takasugi entered the room, he rose up and sat on his sheets. His sapphire eyes were wide-open, carefully scanning Takasugi who shut the door, neared the bed, and eventually sat on its verge.

"Happy, are we?" he asked smirking whilst sitting by Kamui, their faces noticabely close.

"Why are you here?" the orange-haired creature asked, interested.

"Hmph," Takasugi's smirk widened. "I saw Admiral Baka so cloudy a moment ago, that I thought this time would be interesting."

"And that's good enough for you to have a smile on your face?" the Yato grinned lightly while Takasugi's look settled down a bit as he said:

"Do it again," he touched Kamui's hand, bringing it to his own face.

"Oh," the latter blushed, feeling his blood-pressure rise instantly. He submerged the taken hand in the black hair and started to touch it on his own, but asked: "Didn't you say you would fall for me if I did it one more time? Not to mention I thought you hated me."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," the samurai answered. "And about the first thing, it happened anyway." He closed his eye, allowing himself to relax.

"I see," Kamui commented and moved himself closer to Takasugi. The samurai embranced the latter's waist to feel the Yato's breath on his lips. He half-opened his mouth, leting his tongue to be laced with Kamui's.

Endulging in a kiss, Kamui undid the samurai's kimono and put his hands underneath it to touch the naked body.

He moved one of his hands in Takasugi's hair, while he slid the second one under the fabric so he could slowly trail lower, to finally touch the latter's cock. The kiss was becoming more and more ardent after this, as the Yato tugged Takasugi's erection until it become hard and slipery. The kiss stopped for a moment; staying close to Kamui's lips, Takasugi panted:

"Oi... I'm near finished,"

Kamui said nothing, and merely started to lick his half-opened lips.

"Hey... if you don't stop, you'll get your hand wet." Takasugi added and finally joined Kamui in kissing.

"That's fine with me..." Kamui broke the kiss for the moment. "It would have gotten wet anyway, because I would have made it that way myself." He spoke with brief pauses, simultaneously licking Takasugi's mouth. "Thinking about you." As he finished this last part, Takasugi's moans become overwhelming.

"Tighten your hand." The samurai gasped as he lost himself in the sensation Kamui's hand was causing in tandem with being kissed by him passionately. The latter granted his wish, and tightened his hand at once, lightly increasing it's pace.

"Ahh...!" Takasugi moaned, half-breaking the kiss which continued through. He felt as if a hot stream was rising along his spine, and as if his body was becoming more and more heated. Still kissing him, Kamui squeezed his palm strongly to let it be covered in the white liquid which just started to escape Takasugi's erection. The transparent hand was moving fast until the moment when all the white substance spilled out and Takasugi caught the transparent wrist to stop its fast motion. The samurai's hand released it's grasp though, and it moved to the orange hair as the kiss continued. Kamui broke it again, and finally whispered:

"Damn you, Takasugi. Now I'm all heated up." His head fell onto the samurai's shoulder as the latter, still regaining his own breath, embranced and cuddled the fevered body.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it took me some time, but my teammate was very busy, so I had to wait. And well, I know the plot and all the story're a bit radiculose, so I don't expect many reviews. <strong>

**But if you write some, maybe I'll feel more self-confident to publish the remaining one (since I'm still not decided). ~This one is the third I wrote, the one to be published yet is the second.**

**Hopes you've enjoyed it and want to read something I'll write in the future.**


End file.
